


Mix Tape

by sciencebros



Category: Idk harry potter maybe, Marvel?, Stuff - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Swag, dammit, i bet there's tons of typos pls ignore, shity first person, why am I writing another fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebros/pseuds/sciencebros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm too lazy to write a summary right now but basically if you're anyone other than emma zaf or tay, this I'm my second crappy fanfic about these non-fictional nerds. Enjoy I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix Tape

3:30pm, and I can finally leave this dump that some people call school. It's the end of the 4th day back after summer 2k17, and this week has proven already that I hate this school year just as much as every other torturous one. Ha. If I didn't have to learn boring crap for my "hella bright" future (as my best friend would say), I'd be outta here faster than...something really fast, I don't know what okay, but it's super fast. 

I make my way to my dumb locker avoiding all the dumb people who get in my way. Do I like anyone in this hell hole? Nah. I mean it wasn't always this way. As a matter of fact- I _used _to have a heart once upon a time, I even had a dumb crush on this dumb girl I'd rather not name. But things are different now. There's only so many times you can have your heart ripped, stomped on and pecked at by crows, before you finally let go and just stop giving a fuck. It's funny how in my nearly 18 years in this earth I've never really been happy- like _happy _happy. I've been happy for a few hours but then I just go back to my usual moody self. Meh, maybe life isn't for everyone.____

____I reach the dumb locker and start shoving dumb books into my dumb bag. Today was so dumb. My dumb thoughts are interrupted by people walking down the empty hallway behind me. How rude._ _ _ _

____“Yeah but o-m-g I read this amazing tomiona last night and you'll never guess what he said to her...” My head snapped around to see what dumb person is interrupting my dumb thoughts this time. Oh great. Zafirah Bigdong, just who I wanted to see right now. She was walking down the hallway with her friend May, muttering on about some _DUMB _fictional characters as always. I chose not to comment on her today and put in my headphones instead. Ah Fall Out Boy, just the perfect thing to drown out all the dumb people in this prison of a school. I listen to my favourite song on my swanky new iPhone 9- _yeah, be jealous _and I continue to make my way down the now abandoned hallway. Wow this place is emptier than my heart. Haha. Ha. H a._____ _ _ _

________4:00pm  
I think walking home is dumb. But then again it's better than getting the bus with Zafirah Smalldong or whatever and all her "crew". Smh. Roll on the concert tomorrow so I can finally have a good time with tolerable people who all love the same band as me. I've been waiting for this gig for so long, I might accidentally shart. It would be awkward if I happened to meet the love of my life at that concert and I had sharty pants. What the heck I'm so funny, WHY will no one date me?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________4:15pm  
home sweet home. I make my way up the stairs and into my bedroom. Jesus it feels great to crash onto my bed after such long day. I log into my twitter and tweet about the concert and about how fucking cute ashton irwin is for a while before I decide to put on a pizza and craw back into my cozy bed. I decide to log into Facebook for once to see what's kicking... HOLY FUCK ?! ' _Zafirah bigdong is single _' HER AND EMMA BROKE UP? my 15 year old self would be ecstatic right now, what a shame I got over that nerdy bitch years ago. Although I guess that Emma girl is cute. I might have a chance too, god the things id let that girl do to me is insane. Anyways...___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________One i recovered from that absolutely astonishingly riveting news about smalldong (not) I decided to listen to my favourite mix tape ever. My most listened songs of summer 2014. It's probably gonna break soon because of the amount of times it been played, what a shame the only other copy was given to someone who I now hate. Meh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________6:52am  
I guess I fell asleep last night because I don't remember anything after putting in my headphones and laying back. Oops. Oh well it's the concert today. But double science first fuck my life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________9:05am  
Walking into science late as usual lets hope the teacher isn't mad. I make my way down the halls and once at the end of the corridor, push the door open. Everyone turns to stare at me and I look towards where the teacher is standing. “Ooh Natasha nice of you to finally show up.” Mrs Shrapniequerzen, the head teacher here at ridgecobble highschool says sarcastically. I raise my eyebrows wondering where the hell my normal teacher is . She must've picked up on my confusion and she continues, “Your regular teacher isn't here, so you've got me today” she explains obviously forcing a smile.  
“Oh, nice. Yeah sorry about being late dude I would've been here sooner buuut I-” before I could finish what I had to say I was rudely interrupted by the old hag herself. “Just take your seat Miss Downey”  
I start to walk to my seat, but then realise some random girl is sitting there “uh..” I start. “WHAT NOW?!” She snaps just wanting to get on with the lesson. “Well there's some random girl sat in my seat y'know” I point out bluntly. “Oh yeah.” She realises, “that's the new girl Taylor Flump” I nod at the girl acknowledging her band shirt, and decide I'm gonna befriend her, she politely smiles back, how posh. “You're going to have to sit there” The old wench pipes up gesturing to the seat by...the one and only smalldong. YAY! I'm gonna be stuck next to her for the rest of the year, can't wait. By now the class is starting to get fed up of my attitude and some people start snapping at me to sit down. I reluctantly take my seat next to chode and she doesn't bother to make eye contact with me. Well it seems that she remembers that night a few years ago too. Fuck._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
